Problem: Tiffany did 24 squats in the evening. Michael did 8 squats in the morning. How many more squats did Tiffany do than Michael?
Answer: Find the difference between Tiffany's squats and Michael's squats. The difference is $24 - 8$ squats. $24 - 8 = 16$.